


Tennis Court

by wherenearheisenberg



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Language, F/M, Genderbending, Mild Sexual Content, Rule 63, Season One Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenearheisenberg/pseuds/wherenearheisenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Nicolae could see her, he's probably shaking his head. And Roman? Peter didn't want him anymore. </p><p>Or that's what she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Court

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your tiny infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840881) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



Peter found out she was quite good at tennis.

Here at Hemlock Grove, which is a relatively smaller town, people could run out of things to do(but when you get out of town then that's when the fun starts). It's also why Peter found herself wandering aimlessly inside Hemlock High and going to the campus tennis court without apparent reason. Perhaps she liked thinking that the ball was Roman's head, or testicle.

Ah, yes. Roman _fucking_ Godfrey.

He's not Peter's favorite person at the moment. Well, actually, he's not her favoite person at all. He just passes the likeable-peson-meter sometimes. But yesterday, he didn't. Peter didn't know if it was because Roman impregnated Letha or Letha died while giving birth or Roman proved to be a useless father. She settled with the reason being all of those.

Despite not giving a fuck much on morality(in a world of killers and shit, who would even try? Basically there are much more important things to consider before checking what other people thinks of you), Peter thought it was not right for two cousins to fuck each other and produce a little devil out of it. Don't get her wrong, Peter likes children, because she couldn't have her own.

 _Another fuck up prerequisite of this curse_ , she thought.

She liked Letha, probably more than what was supposed to. When she and Lynda first came to Hemlock Grove, Peter thought she was gay. And when she first saw Letha sitting at the cafeteria, she thought she was an angel from heaven.

 _Couldn't be far from one, though_. When she met Roman via almost killing her because she was stealing from him at that time, it wasn't that Peter liked him in an instant, but surely Peter liked the thought of slapping him because he was beautiful and deadly-looking at the same time. She was just able to save herself after evasively escaping from Roman's grasp. After that she vowed not to cross paths with him again, but when she found out the he was Letha's cousin and was known from all corners of Hemlock Grove, fuck, she thought.

And like what she expected, a second encounter with Roman Godfrey ensued, but at that time she was having those nightmares that apparently was also being experienced by Godfrey himself. Roman must probably be buzzed from the head because after that he decided to follow Peter around until she was relenting enough to talk to him about the dreams. When first talked to Roman with Letha in mind. She thought she might get closer to the blonde, which she did, but soon turned into a more friendly relationship. Literally.

As days passed by in Hemlock Grove, with Roman dragging her to numerous catastrophes, she found herself thinking less of Letha and more of Roman, proabably because they're always together after school to go to crimes scenes and dark forests, but Peter thinks it's only because of Roman. When the ball moves towards her, she thinks about Roman's skull and hits the tennis ball perfectly.

She thinks about her eventual permanentization to the femaledom. She started dressing more womanly, and not those oversized jackets and jeans. With a little help from Letha and Lynda, of course. She even got tips from Olivia when she sees her in dresses but we all know Peter would rather die than be in a dress. Letha and her became the bestest of friends in terms of girlyhood and femaledom. She and Roman were probably the only people who cared enough to give a shit about her. She thinks Roman does it only because he's gaining something from sticking around, but when he holds her close after a particularly dreadful nightmare, she lets herself think otherwise.

Peter smiles a little, only to be shaken again by the fact that she didn't, never knew of Roman and Letha's relationship, that they kept her in the dark and never bothered to tell her what was going on between them so Peter didn't have to raise her hopes on Roman. Stupid, stupid, stupid. So stupid, Peter. Of course, Letha is beautiful, and juggle the world and she's still more important than you in Roman's life. Stupid for you not to think of underlying possibilites. Another ball shoots towards her, and hits it effortlessly while thinking about Roman and Letha.

She doesn't think she'll ever be mad enough at Letha to hurt her. She was her angel, first and foremost, remember? And despite Peter finding the woman in her and not the other way around, she'd still appreciate everything that's Letha. Even her baby. Had Letha lived, she would be a great mother, and it would make up for Roman's shitiness. She wants to kidnap the baby and raise it as her own because the baby has no mother and his father is a dickhead, but they'll know that she stole the baby because right now she's like Olivia's public enemy number one.

She thinks about Roman's stupid, expensive car, and hits an orange tennis ball with a blue tennis racket.

She thinks of the small details about him. Small moments that almost captured who he really was.

When they ran out of their homes after dreaming of a mysterious light that turned dark after a few moments, and stayed up all night in the foods to brainstorm and decipher what it could mean. He didn;t gave up until they got some semblance of what the dream meant. And they didn't slept at all. They just looked at the sky when while the sun slowly drove the moon out, and stars hid behind the clouds. She hits the seventh tennis ball with neutral fury.

She thinks about the time in school when she flipped at some girls for bullying Shelley, and how Roman looked at her after that. With more respect, because he must know that she was bullied too. For Peter, flipping at them was refreshing.

Another tennis ball on the side.

Sometimes she doesn't let it get to her head, but she can't help relish the moment when she kissed Roman and never did he pulled her away. It was when all the sexual tension was leaking out of the chests and Peter just couldn't take it any longer. She pulled him inside the RV while Lynda was out buying vegetables, and quickly fumbled with her clothes while he kissed her. It was eventful, that one, but after that they agreed not overly-react about it. It was just casual, and Peter was super fine with that. From casual sex, it turned into comfort sex, and from comfort sex it escalated into an exploration of parts and psyches. It wasn't quick, wasn't too slow either. They were like Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and they always fought which one of them is Sherlock, and Peter always won. Partly because she knew more about Sherlock Holmes, and partly because Roman always lets her have her wins. Not because she was a girl, he used to said.

“But because you deserved it.” she echoed his words in quiet panting. Then she felt her hand hurt a bit and realized she was holding the racket to tight while waiting for the next ball to come out.

It didn't.

Peter walked towards the tennis ball throwing machine. She looked through the top, and noticed a single tennis ball lodged awkwardly in the opening. She fixed it and ran back to place, grabbing the racket she was holding awhile ago. This time, she held it more loosely but still kept a firm grip.

She waited, and blinked, and finally let the final memories she had of Roman flood through her. For the last time, she promised herself and instantly knew she'd cheat and break her promise. It occurred to her that she was no different than Roman who lied and neglected her when she needed him most. And he didn't even promise anything. They made it clear that it was just that. There's certain space in life they could fool around, and it's lined with boundaries they tried to cross more than once. They liked testing the waters, but they're afraid of the results. That's probably what Roman and Letha thought, too. Peter was never selfish, but in the darkest corners of her mind in which, she hated to admit, Roman knew all too well, she let herself be thwe only one.

That was probably it. She never failed to amuse Roman when it came to her inherent selfishness. He always liked seeing her dark side and would often cause it. It was fucked up, but like coming down from a high, it felt good. It felt good to break something, to hit something, so when the last ball came barreling towards her and gave her the final opportunity to hit something, she hit it with all the energy she had. She struck it, hard and true. Like how she would've liked to hit Roman's heart.

When there was nothing more to hit, and the energy from her mind refused to replenish like that of her body, she left Hemlock High in a blink. Upon getting home, Lynda was eady to go. All hell broke loose, and Letha was gone. Peter resolved to leave Hemlock Grove with a heavy heart she kept trying to unload, never to look back.

If Nicolae could see her, he's probably shaking his head. And Roman? Peter didn't want him anymore.

Or that's what she thought.


End file.
